BeTwitched
by love2read101
Summary: Venus and Jupiter Stevens are your typical 14yearold twins.Except one thing-thier witches!Other than that thier lives are pretty normal,but will a new discovery and an old foe ruin it all?Be-witched T*twitches crossover.Sorta.JBros will make an appearence
1. Pancakes

**Venus POV**

** OH! I WENT TO THE YEAR 3000.NOT MUCH HAS CHANGED BUT THEY LIVED UNDER WATER.AND YOUR GREAT-GREAT-GREAT GRAND** SMACK!

I hit the off button on my alarm clock,then jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom my sister and I share.Jupitar,my twin sister,also made a run for the bathroom.I was closer and almost there when I tripped.I looked down to see a large green vine coming right out of the floor and wrapping around my legs.Jupitar!

Okay before you think our house is overgrown with plants,let me explain.First, my name is Venus Stevens.And Jupiter is my twin.Our parents are Samantha and Darrin Stevens.We have a sister,Tabitha,20,whose at colledge now and Frank,18,whose a senoir.We are all witches.Well half witches.Our mother is a witch and our father is a mortal.

"I'll get you Jupitar!" I yell at her through the door.She just laughs and laughs.I turn the water into an almost ice state that turns her laugh into a shriek."Okay n-now we're e-even!Just p-please turn back my w-water!!"She yells at me.So I do,because he's my twin and I love her.

I zapped up a shower and stepped in.Ahhh.I used magic to wash so I could just stand there and relaxe.

"Venus?Venus darling are you done yet?" I heard my mother call.

I instantly dried myself,dressed and made the shower disapear."Yes mom?"I said as I walked into one of the open rooms in the huge attic my sister and I share.

"Oh good Honey,your done.Jupiter said you were still in the shower.It's time for brakfast."

"Sorry mom.I guess I lost track of time agian."I apologized following her to the table.

"Hey turtle.Glad to see youe finally here."My brother Frank teased.He's called me turtle ever since I can remember,becouse I'm so slow.

"Good Mornining to you too"I said sitting down.

"Good mornin' Venus!"My father said looking up from his morning paper.

"Mornin' dad."I said as I summened a plate full of steaming pancakes."Mmm mom I love pancakes!"I said digging in.There was a time were my dad haed for us to use magic.I don't remember this but Tabby and Frank do.I guess he knew he had to get used to it since he had four little witches.Well three little witches,my brother is a warlock.

"School time kids!"My mother said poping us our lunches.It didn't matter what was in them we always changed it to whatever we wanted anyway,we just had to bring them for cover."Bye mom,Bye dad!" We all said.When we reached the bus stop Mr.Nickels already had the doors open.

"Hello Stevens!"He said cheerfully as we loaded on.

"Hello Mr.Nickels."I said sitting down in my assigned seat by Hayden Peters.He's a Sophmore.We've been friends since we moved to Tennessee 10 years ago.We used to live in Ohio but we had to move when our neighbor Mrs.Kraviz got to be to much trouble.Anyway McMann and Tate,my dad's busness made him a vice-president and asked him to head up the office here in Nashville so here we are.

"Hey Venus.Ready for dodge ball today?"He asked smiling.

"You know it!Were gonna win today."I said excitedly.Our gym class was having a dodge ball tounament today agianst a rivall school.Hayden was captain.Even though Jupe and I are only Freshman,were both co-captains couse were so good(,even if I do say so myself)

"Hey Venus! What's up?"My friend Lesley asked leanning over the top of the seat.

"Oh nothing.And you?"

"Can't wait till the game tonight that's what!"She replied in an excited rush,which made me laugh.

"OK Everybody off!"Mr.Nickles said as we pulled up to our school,East Northumberland High.

"Come on Venus!"Jupiter said waiting for me impatiently.

"Bye Hayden! See ya tonight!"

"Ya see ya tonight Venus!"He shouted as we ran to our lockers.


	2. The game

Thanks for reading! Please review.

* * *

Tick,Tock,Tick,Tock.Just three minutes more to suffer through before the big game.

I was in Trig.Uhh,I hate Trigg.I tore my eyes from the clock to look at Venus.She was also staring at the clock.

Tick,Tock,Tick,Tock.Two more minutes.

I used witch-whisper to talk to her.Witch-whispering is something only another witch can hear.Usually if you don't direct it directly at the witch entented other witches can hear it to.I didn't bother to direct it at her because we were the only witches around here.

I looked straight ahead and whispered,"How long do you think old Puss can keep that to-pay on,moving her head like that?"

She burst out laughing.

"Miss Stevens!What is so amusing?Would you mind sharing it with the class?"Mrs.Feline asked in a high shrill voice, staring at Venus. But the bell ran so we all ran out.

"That was close!"Venus said as we hurried to our lockers.

"Yeah saved by the bell."I said distractedly.I couldn't help but notice when I Whispered to V a boy a few rows back with neat curly black hair laughed too.Oh what is his name?Stan?No.Steven.Yes.Steven Conners.He was a Junior.

Maybe it was just a coincidence.

"Hello?Earth to Jupiter!"Venus said waving her hands in my face kicking me into gear."Where were you?"

"Um you know on planet Jupiter."I said with a little laugh.

"Ha!"She scoffed."Anyway,you need to focus on the game today."She said as we went down to the basement.Were the locker rooms are."We have to win today!"She reminded me for the millionth time today.

"I know V! I want to win too!"

"Sorry, we're just so close!First place here we come!"

"Not if we don't get dressed,come on."I said heading to my locker to change.

"We won!We won!We won!"I shouted as we ran into the locker room to shower as the whole girls section of the team sang,"We are the champions my friend!And weeeeeeel keep on fighten till the end.We are the champions no time for losers cause we are the champions of the world!!"

As I showered I thought about that boy in Trigg.Had he really heard me?Or was it a coincidence?Surely he hadn't heard me.Because that would mean...

"Jupiter Olympia Stevens what is taking you so long?"Lesley asked from outside the door.I used magic to dry and dress and stepped out of the shower stall."Nothing.I'm ready."I said as we headed out to the bus that was taking us to Mr.D's Pizza.We piled in next to Hayden and Venus.

"You were great out there Jupe!"Hayden said giving me a high-five.

"Thanks you weren't so bad yourself."

"Ha! I should have been good!I'm the Captian.I have to be good."Hayden said as we all piled out of the bus.We walked into the restaurant,told the waitress how many we had and followed her to our seat.Our large team almost filled the small locally owned restaurant.

"Ya'll order.I'll be right back."I told Venus as I went to the van "to get my jacket".What I was really doing was looking for that Steven kid.I saw him at the game and just outside the restaurant.But before I could go out the door I ran into 3 guys going in the door.

"Sorry."I said without looking up as I ran out the door.As I ran I swair I heard one of them say"Wasn't that Jupiter Stevens?Boy has she changed."

I almost turned around when I saw him.Steven Conners had indeed followed us.He was behind the van.I quickly put a freeze spell on him so if he saw me and tried to run he could'nt.Hopefully I could sneak up without him seeing me,then I could ask him what he was doing."What are you doing may I ask?"

* * *

Don't forget to review.BLM 


End file.
